Post Dead Reckoning
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Ce qu'il aurait pu se passer suite à cette soirée...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, c'est tout simplement que j'étais en train d'écrire une mini fiction, qui sera composée de deux chapitres ! On devrait appeler cela un two-shot !**_

 _ **Le titre vous interpelle peut être et c'est normal. J'ai décidé de reprendre un morceau d'épisode, celui où Reese porte cette bombe posée par Kara, j'ai retranscris la scène que j'ai prise et j'ai écris la suite que j'aurais voulu voir.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Et je remercie toutes les fidèles qui me laissent des commentaires régulièrement ! :-)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Sauvetage et conséquences**

Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans les cailloux, l'air frais venant frapper son visage. Il pivota et continua son chemin. Il avait prit sa décision et comptait bien la respecter. Il ne voulait mettre personne en danger. Il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation parce que le passé l'avait rattrapé, une fois de plus.

- _Je n'arrive pas trop tard._

Il ferma les yeux et se figea sur place. Cette voix, même s'il ne le voyait pas, il la connaissait entre mille.

‑ _Je vous avais dis de ne pas vous approcher du bâtiment._

Il le lui avait dit. Il avait coupé la communication juste après et visiblement cela avait été une erreur. Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui l'avait coupé dans son élan.

 _-C'est comme ça que j'ai compris ce que vous alliez faire._

Finch était là. Si sûr de lui. Il n'était pas dupe, seulement intelligent. Il avait apprit à connaître son agent et était capable de prédire certaines de ses actions. Il s'avança vers lui.

 _-N'avancez pas._ Ordonna John, levant la main pour le stopper.

Finch s'arrêta, sortant les mains de ses poches et souffla. Reese sortit le disque de sa veste et le posa sur le sol avant de se relever. Il ancra de nouveau son regard dans celui de Finch.

- _Voyez ce qu'il y a sur ce disque et désamorcez-le._

Il pouvait bien faire ça. Donner à l'informaticien un moyen de connaître la raison de la vengeance de sa partenaire des missions douteuses qu'il avait eu avec la CIA. Il montra son dos à son patron, voulant s'éloigner. Il entendit Finch avancer vers lui.

- _Laissez-moi…_

C'en fut de trop pour Reese, qui dégaina son arme et la pointa vers Finch. Pourtant il s'était promit de ne jamais mettre Finch dans une situation comme celle-ci. Mais c'était plus fort que lui et il le faisait pour une bonne raison. Finch avait déjà été blessé par une bombe et il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. De plus il ne voulait pas entraîner son patron là dedans, pour plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne méritait pas de connaître la souffrance à nouveau, il avait été habitué à le voir boiter et grimacer ces derniers temps. Puis il savait que Finch ne méritait pas de mourir sitôt, il avait fait quelque chose pour aider le monde et il n'avait pas été remercié comme il le fallait. Finch méritait le bonheur mais cette idée rendait triste John. Parce qu'il s'était aperçu lors de l'enlèvement de Root que la présence de Finch était primordiale pour lui. Sans lui il se sentait perdu, seul.

- _Qu'allez vous faire ? Tirer ?_ Demanda Finch, ayant levé les bras et un brin agacé.

Bien sûr que non, qu'il n'allait pas tirer. Il voulait seulement lui faire comprendre qu'il devait partir. Jamais il ne se permettrait de faire du mal à cet homme. Parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui depuis quelques temps. Ces sentiments étaient nés tout doucement, il ne les avait pas remarqués au début. Il s'en était aperçu quand il s'était réveillé un matin. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait sourit à l'idée de retrouver Finch à la bibliothèque, qu'il était de bonne humeur rien que d'imaginer son ami manger avec appétit les donuts qu'il allait lui ramener et savourer délicieusement son thé habituel.

- _C'est mon passé qui me rattrape._

Il fit une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

- _Cela ne vous regarde pas._

 _-Mais le présent, si._ Argumenta Finch.

Reese voyait qu'il n'avait nullement peur de lui et de l'arme. Finch avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

- _Je ne vous laisserai pas. Alors arrêtons de perdre du temps._

Il était déterminé à faire quelque chose pour le sauver. Reese remarqua son regard. Ce regard bleu qu'il aimait tant voir briller à la lumière du jour. Là ils reflétaient de l'inquiétude mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne put déterminer. Il hésita, baissant légèrement son bras. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il restait exactement sur le minuteur de la bombe qu'il portait. Plus ils parlaient, plus ils allaient perdre du temps et cela pouvait exploser à tout moment. Finalement il se laissa faire et capitula, baissant son arme. Finch accouru vers lui en boitant. Il ne préféra même pas le regarder faire. Parce qu'il avait peur tout simplement. Peur de voir les réactions de l'informaticien. Peur de l'entendre dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Finch déboutonna la chemise et l'ouvrit, dévoilant le dispositif.

- _Voyons un peu ce que nous avons._

 _-Vous en avez déjà désamorcé ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'ex-agent.

- _Pas vraiment. Mais je connais les principes de base._

 _-C'est encourageant_ Approuva John, le regardant.

- _Le téléphone est rattaché à un détonateur lié à un condensateur. La sonnerie alimentera le condensateur qui relâchera sa charge dans une explosion…_

Reese ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête avant de les rouvrir.

- _Finch._ Sermonna-t-il presque.

- _Désolé je fonctionne comme ça._ S'excusa l'informaticien.

Reese savait qu'il allait lui expliquer le fonctionnement du gilet d'explosif. Il voulait seulement que Finch n' énonce pas tout, surtout la mort. C'était pourtant son objectif, mais maintenant qu'il était avec lui, cela avait changé. Il voyait en Finch un espoir de s'en sortir et il comptait bien saisir cette chance.

- _Et le minuteur ?_ Demanda-il finalement.

- _Si on n'arrive pas à la batterie, il faudra pirater le téléphone._ Fit Finch, plongeant sa main dans la poche de son blouson pour attraper son téléphone.

 _-C'est faisable ?_

 _-J'ai construit un des systèmes les plus complexes au monde. Je peux certainement déverrouiller un portable._

Reese le lâcha du regard, préférant ne pas entendre la suite, mais il le laissa continuer.

- _Les téléphones ont un code de déverrouillage universel basé sur leur modèle et leur numéro IMEI. Pour celui-là c'est une des cinq combinaisons._ Expliqua Finch, voyant des codes a quatre chiffres apparaître sur son téléphone portable.

- _C'est bien._

Il priait pour s'en sortir maintenant.

- _Le problème, c'est qu'après trois essais, le portable se bloque._

Nouveau problème. John sentit son espoir se faire balayer une nouvelle fois et repensa à sa première idée.

- _Ce n'est pas un problème._

Il sentit Finch taper un code sur le téléphone piégé. Finch grimaça et regarda de nouveau la liste des combinaisons.

- _Celui là n'a pas marché._ Fit Reese, voulant avoir la confirmation.

Ce fut le cas lorsque Finch le regarda, ce regard spécial, qui avait le don de le faire taire en temps normal.

- _Désolé._

Reese se tut, une bonne fois pour toute. Finch essaya un nouveau code. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, regardant la main de Finch tremblante, entrer le dernier chiffre. Finch souffla de peur. Il avait encore échoué. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule tentative. Finch commençait à perdre de l'assurance et les secondes qui allaient suivre allaient sans doute être beaucoup plus stressantes. Il regarda les codes restants, cherchant lequel était le bon, quelle était la meilleure probabilité. Reese posa son regard sur lui et Finch le sentit instantanément.

 _-Quoi ?_ Questionna-t-il, sa voix trahissant sa peur.

 _-Je me rappelle vos paroles._

Il vit que lui s'en souvenait aussi. Il savait qu'un jour il allait devoir les ressortir et là c'était le moment opportun.

- _Que tôt ou tard, on finirait tous les deux par mourir._

 _-Je préfère plus tard._ Assura Finch.

Reese, intérieurement ne voulait plus mourir. Finch ne le voulait pas alors lui non plus. Il voulait à tout prix veiller sur cet homme qui l'avait sauvé.

- _Après tout c'est moi qui vous ai entrainé là dedans._

 _-Je serais déjà mort si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé._

 _-Dur à dire._

 _-Pas vraiment._

Finch ne le savait pas vraiment mais le jour où il l'avait rencontré, c'était la date où il avait prévu de mettre fin à sa vie. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement, il avait fait sa connaissance. Un homme froid, sévère, milliardaire, un génie de l'informatique. Un homme qui était seul aussi. Qui lui ressemblait sur certains points. Il lui avait donné un boulot, lui avait redonné un sens à sa vie, l'avait sauvé. Il avait accepté parce qu'il savait qu'il était encore utile et seul Finch l'avait vu. Parmi des milliers d'anciens militaires, il avait choisi Reese.

Finch le regardait droit dans les yeux. Reese savait qu'il n'aimait pas quand il parlait de ce moment si particulier. Il sentait que l'informaticien avait changé, qu'il semblait beaucoup plus proche de lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas au début de leur partenariat. Eprouvait-il la même chose que lui ? Il n'avait pas le temps de lui poser cette question, il voulait d'abord s'en sortir, arrêter le minuteur.

- _Choisissez le bon, Harold._

Cela mit encore plus la pression sur Finch, qui regarda à nouveau les combinaisons de chiffres. Son cœur battait la chamade, il commençait à ressentir la peur dans tous les membres de son corps, même son cerveau ne semblait plus suivre. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Son regard avait changé. Reese sentit les larmes monter. Une seule chance sur trois de s'en sortir.

Finch commença à saisir un nouveau code mais l'effaça aussitôt. Son corps entier tétanisé, il en avait oublié la douleur de sa nuque et de son dos. Il avait envie d'hurler, envie de sauver John, envie que tout cela se termine, envie de retrouver le cours de leur vie normale, sans bombe, sans blessure. Il sentait que le code qu'il avait failli entrer n'était pas le bon. Son esprit lui dictait de taper le quatrième de la liste. Reese le regardait fixement maintenant. C'était une manière pour lui de connaître son sort par la suite. Il était totalement impassible, seuls les yeux rougis trahissaient ses pensées.

Il entra le code et le portable se déverrouilla. Il se dépêcha d'annuler le minuteur. Lorsqu'il le vit arrêté sur les 7 secondes qui restaient, il ferma les yeux, releva la tête et souffla de soulagement, sentant toute la pression redescendre. Il rouvrit les yeux et pu voir l'apaisement dans le regard de son agent.

Une explosion retentit sur le côté et Finch sursauta. Il se rapprocha du bord et put voir une voiture enflammé.

- _ll faut croire que Snow a finalement prit sa retraite._

Finch se tourna vers lui. John n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait désamorcé. Il voyait dans la posture de son agent qu'il était perturbé, qu'il n'y croyait toujours pas quant au fait qu'il était toujours là. Il revint vers lui et se permit de poser une main sur son bras.

- _Mr Reese ? C'est fini._

Reese regardait dans le vide. Finch ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal.

- _John ?_

Son employé baissa enfin la tête et lui offrit un regard submergé par la tristesse. Finch déglutit.

- _Il faut enlever ça._ Dit Finch en avisant du regard le gilet.

Mais Reese ne réagit pas. Finch essaya de détourner son attention mais ce fut vain. Il soupira, surprit de voir un John aussi perdu, insensible aux mots, comme s'il était dans une bulle. Finch lui retira sa veste et finit de déboutonner la chemise. Il vit que Reese avait la chair de poule mais qu'il ne frissonnait pas. Il commença alors à se dire que son ami avait sérieusement besoin d'aide mais aussi d'attention. Il fit le tour, défit les sangles du dispositif et le retira délicatement. Il alla le poser loin d'eux et revint vers John. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Finch lui remit tant bien que mal ses vêtements. Il ramassa le disque.

 _-John ? Venez, nous ne devons pas rester ici. Vous avez besoin de repos._

Finch se dirigea vers la porte et Reese le suivit à son rythme, le suivant comme s'il était son ombre. Finch prit le volant et ramena son agent à la planque. Une fois sur place, John alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, le regard dans le vague. Finch l'observa un instant se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Son portable se mit à sonner.

 _-Détective Carter ?_

 _-Finch, vous savez si John est …_

 _-Il est avec moi._ Répondit-il aussitôt, devinant où elle allait en venir.

- _Mais comment…_

 _-Je l'ai convaincu détective._

 _-Je suis soulagée d'apprendre qu'il n'a rien… J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait abandonné._

 _-D'ailleurs, j'ai laissé le dispositif, désactivé, sur le toit de l'immeuble._

 _-J'envoie une équipe le récupérer._

 _-Merci._

 _-Finch ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Comment il va ?_

Finch reposa son regard sur John, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- _Je ne saurai pas trop vous dire. Je pense qu'il aura besoin de repos._

 _-Je comprends, ce n'est pas évident de se dire qu'on s'en sort quand on porte une bombe. Appelez-nous s'il y a un souci._

 _-J'y penserai. Bonne soirée._

Il raccrocha et se rapprocha de Reese, se débarrassant de sa veste au passage, qu'il posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

 _-Mr Reese, vous êtes là ?_

L'ex-militaire leva doucement la tête et le regarda fixement. Finch se raidit, ne sachant pas interpréter ce que les yeux de John reflétaient en ce moment.

- _Je suis là._ Répondit-il enfin.

La voix chancelante fit frémir Finch, qui alla dans la cuisine et revint avec un verre d'eau, qu'il tendit à John. Reese le bu d'une traite et posa le verre avec violence sur la table basse. Finch émit un geste de recul. Reese se leva et se rapprocha de lui, Finch déglutit mais se garda bien de ne pas bouger. Une fois que les deux hommes furent assez proches de l'un et l'autre, Reese reprit la parole :

- _Vous m'avez sauvé…_ murmura-t-il.

- _Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser faire._

 _-Qu'auriez-vous fait si vous n'aviez pas réussi ?_

 _-Mr Reese, nous n'avons pas besoin de penser à cette autre alternative._ Souffla Finch, mal à l'aise.

Reese soupira doucement. Il ferma les yeux.

- _Vous devriez vous reposer Mr Reese, ces derniers jours ont été agités pour vous._

Reese rouvrit les yeux.

- _Vous aussi Finch._

L'informaticien fronça les sourcils.

- _Je n'ai pas couru dans les rues de New-York, ni porté de bombe, encore moins subi des interrogatoires en prison._

 _-Je sais Finch._

 _-Alors je n'en ai pas autant besoin que vous._

 _-Si._

 _-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

 _-Vu la façon dont vous vous tenez, vous avez mal._

Finch se troubla. Reese n'avait pas tort. Il avait mit un peu plus de poids sur sa jambe valide et évitait de faire trop de mouvements avec sa tête.

- _Ca ira._

Finch vit son agent grimacer et s'inquiéta.

 _-John, ça va ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?_

 _-Ce n'est rien._

 _-John._ Fit Finch, d'une voix plus sévère.

- _Snow m'a seulement frappé à la tête avec sa crosse._

 _-Mr Reese ! Et vous dites que ce n'est rien ?! Faites-moi voir._

Finch passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Reese. Celui-ci sentit son cœur faire un bond. Finch avait toujours cette manie d'être délicat dans ses gestes lorsqu'il examinait une blessure et cela le déconcentrait souvent. Il ne pouvait pas éviter de se retrouver blessé, mais lorsque c'était le cas, il pouvait toujours compter sur son patron. Il avait toujours veillé, même pour la plus minuscule des coupures.

 _-Vous avez une belle bosse John. Allez vous allonger, je reviens._

Finch alla chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain et repassa par la cuisine, préparant un petit sac de glace. Puis il alla dans la chambre où il trouva son partenaire allongé, qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de se débarrasser de son manteau ni de ses chaussures. Finch émit un son désapprobateur, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de John.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre un peu plus à l'aise John ?_

 _-C'est ça qui vous gêne ?_

 _-Je vous ai demandé de vous allonger pour vous soigner déjà, mais surtout pour que vous puissez dormir après._ Réprimanda Finch.

John avait besoin d'être remit en place, en plus d'une surveillance et d'une compagnie. Finch le laissa retirer le surplus et prit place sur le bord du lit.

- _Mettez ça sous votre tête._ Fit-il tendant le sachet froid.

Finch déboucha la bouteille de désinfectant et en versa un peu sur un morceau de coton. Il l'appliqua sur la coupure au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière qui avait souffert et nettoya proprement. Reese ne laissa rien apparaître. Une fois que Finch eu posé un pansement, il rangea le matériel et se leva.

 _-Maintenant il est temps que vous dormiez._

 _-Je ne suis pas fatigué_ Marmonna Reese.

- _Peut être, mais ce n'est qu'une impression Mr Reese, je peux vous dire que vous l'êtes._

 _-Je croyais ce que c'était moi le plus observateur des deux._

 _-Vous l'êtes tellement que vous finissez par me transmettre votre art d'observation._

Reese émit un petit rire.

- _Je suis un bon prof alors._

 _-Certainement. Maintenant taisez-vous et dormez._ Ordonna Finch.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour sortir de la chambre, il sentit une main puissante attraper son bras. Il se senti légèrement déséquilibré et se retrouva assit non loin de Reese, qui le fixait intensément.

 _-Merci Finch._

Finch déglutit. Ce que John venait de lui dire lui faisait chaud au cœur bien sûr, mais il ne se sentait pas rassuré face à ces yeux qui le dévisageait.

- _Je vous en prie John, si vous voulez bien me lâcher à présent …_

Reese relâcha la pression et Finch pu sortir de la chambre, prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière et de refermer la porte. Il alla ranger sa trousse dans la salle de bain et il en profita pour s'adosser un instant au mur. Repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a seulement quelques secondes. Cette main si ferme qu'il avait senti sur son bras, il avait l'impression que c'était une brûlure. Lui qui détestait les contacts physiques, celui que John venait d'avoir envers lui, lui avait donné une autre impression. Son cœur s'était affolé quand il avait vu à quel point il était retombé très prés de lui. Ces yeux, ces lèvres, ce souffle qui avait légèrement balayé son visage. Cette voix rauque qui avait prononcé ces deux petits mots, avaient manqué de le faire chavirer. Il soupira.

Depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'il n'était pas insensible face à John, il avait du mettre en place quelques barrières supplémentaires pour ne pas se trahir. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que leur partenariat se termine, que John parte parce qu'il n'accepte pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, qu'il se retrouve une fois seul. Il secoua la tête. Il avait une fois de plus fait un sacrifice personnel, après avoir faire croire à Grace sa mort, maintenant il devait faire croire à John qu'il était juste son ami et rien d'autre. Mais depuis quelques temps, il se posait beaucoup de questions.

Il avait noté du changement de côté de Reese, celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus joyeux, plus ouvert, plus taquin, plus attentif. Tous ces petits déjeuners, tous ces repas, toutes ces petites attentions qu'il avait, remettaient en question les opinions de Finch concernant Reese. John faisait-il cela parce qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Il avait vérifié cette hypothèse, en écoutant, ou plutôt en surveillant son agent de plus près, sur écoute. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé, Reese ne menait pas de vie du côté privé, il se contentait simplement de dormir chez lui, rien de plus. A partir de ce moment là, il avait eu beaucoup de questions sans réponse. Reese était heureux pour quelle raison ? Etait-il heureux grâce à son travail ? Ou autre chose ? Pourquoi tenait-il absolument à lui faire plaisir alors qu'il ne lui demandait rien ? Pourquoi était-il toujours inquiet quand il devait se rendre sur le terrain, au point qu'il ne veuille prendre sa place ?

Il se promit, tôt ou tard d'avoir des réponses à ces questions. Il coupa court à ses pensées et préféra retourner dans le salon. Il en sortit le disque de son manteau et le connecta à son ordinateur portable qu'il laissait toujours là. Le contenu n'était pas bénin, jugea-t-il en voyant les algorithmes très complexes apparaître sur son écran. Il tenta d'entrer dedans, de toutes les manières dont il connaissait mais, une par une, chacune de ses actions furent vaines. Il passa du temps à comprendre comment un codage pouvait-il être aussi complexe. Un moment il s'autorisa à se laisser aller un peu, se calant dans le canapé. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et manqua de s'étrangler. Il était deux heures du matin, il ne voyait jamais le temps passer quand il travaillait !

Cela faisait plus de quatres heures qu'il avait sauvé Reese. En y repensant, il se leva et alla le voir le plus discrètement possible. Il entrebâilla la porte et vit que son associé dormait. Il s'accorda un instant, notant ces traits si paisibles que John avait, il semblait détendu et serein. Mais Finch devina vite que cela ne pouvait qu'être une impression. Il referma la porte et retourna dans le salon. Il souffla. Il se sentait fatigué et ne voulait pas laisser son agent seul. Auparavant il aurait pu mais là il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il dénoua sa cravate, retira sa veste de costume, ainsi que ses chaussures. Il alla chercher une couverture dans le petit meuble du salon, éteignit la lumière et s'allongea dans le canapé, plaçant un coussin sous sa tête. Il déposa ses lunettes sur la table basse à côté de l'ordinateur et se laissa aller au sommeil.

Deux heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par des bruits. Il se frotta les yeux, cherchant où il était et se rappela de l'endroit. Il écouta plus attentivement et comprit que cela venait de la chambre. Interpellé, il se redressa péniblement, mit ses lunettes et se dirigea vers l'origine des sons. Il ouvrit la porte et entra doucement. Mais il vit son agent complètement agité dans son sommeil. Il écarquilla les yeux, voyant que les gesticulations de celui-ci étaient tout de même impressionnantes. John était sans doute en train de se battre dans son rêve. Il se rapprocha de lui et s'assit là où John ne se battait pas avec un soit disant humain invisible. Il plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules de son partenaire et le secoua, inquiet.

- _Mr Reese !_

Mais John continua, avec beaucoup plus de mouvements. Finch du un instant reculer pour éviter un coup et recommença.

 _-John !_

Reese se leva d'un coup et Finch ne pu rien voir venir, tout se déroula à une vitesse. Il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, mais sa tête était au dessus du vide. Reese venait de prendre l'avantage sur lui, il était à genoux sur le lit, tenant fermement la chemise de Finch au niveau de ses épaules. Mais Reese ne semblait pas réveillé.

- _Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?!_ Hurla d'un coup l'ex-militaire.

Finch resta confus. A qui pouvait-il parler comme ça ? En jugeant l'emploi du tutoiement, il se douta un instant que cela concernait quelqu'un que Reese connaissait personnellement.

- _John ! Réveillez-vous !_

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet qu'il souhaitait. Reese était complètement dans son rêve et il se retrouva secoué sous la force de celui-ci. Il attrapa la chemise de Reese, ne voulant pas subir des secousses trop violentes pour son dos et sa nuque. Reese se retrouva essoufflé et Finch haletait, se sentant mal. Si sa voix ne permettait pas à Reese de sortir du monde de l'imaginaire, encore moins son contact, il ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, qui ne faisait pas partie de ses règles. Cependant il connaissait la force de John et ne voulait pas s'y frotter. Il était même persuadé que Reese n'agirait pas comme ça, même jamais s'il savait que c'était lui. Avant qu'il n'eu le temps de mettre quoi que ce soit en place, Reese recommença.

- _T'es qu'une garce, j'avais confiance en toi et tu m'as trahi._

Au moins maintenant Finch était sûr que c'était une femme. Cela lui donna la réponse à ce qu'il devait faire. Il se concentra, sentant son estomac se tordre, lui qui n'aimait clairement pas se faire agiter, commençait à en subir les effets néfastes. Il attendit que Reese se calma un peu et en profita pour plier son genou et assener un coup, là où il savait que ca pouvait faire mal, pas trop violement sinon il savait qu'il le regretterait. John étouffa son cri et ouvrit les yeux, avant de tomber à côté, enfouissant sa tête dans la couette.

Finch voulu se lever mais fut prit d'un tournis et se laissa retomber lourdement. Il regretta aussitôt son geste en sentant son cou craquer et gémit. Reese se redressa en l'entendant, glissa près de lui, le tira et l'installa plus confortablement, coinçant un oreiller sous sa tête.

 _-Ne me dites pas que je viens de m'en prendre à vous ?_ Paniqua John.

- _Si …_ Souffla Finch qui essayait de calmer ses battements de cœurs.

- _Alors c'est vous qui …_

Finch vit que John avait laissé une main sur ses parties.

- _Désolé Mr Reese, je ne le voulais pas mais j'ai été un peu obligé._

- _Ne vous excusez pas, c'est mérité, au moins je suis réveillé._ Fit l'agent, ne voulant pas laisser son patron éprouver des remords.

Finch ferma les yeux et grimaça brièvement.

 _-Finch ? Je vous ai fais du mal ?_ Demanda-t-il, posant une main compatissante sur son bras.

 _-Hormis me secouer comme un sac, non._

 _-Bon dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais ça ? Je suis désolé Finch, je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal._

 _-Vous vouliez faire du mal à une femme._ Fit Finch.

- _Comment vous savez ?_

 _-Vous parliez._

 _-Je vois. Je parlais avec Stanton._

Finch fronça les sourcils. La femme qui avait failli tuer Reese aujourd'hui et Reese avait essayé de la tuer dans son rêve, du moins c'était l'intention qu'il avait vu.

- _Je comprends mieux …_ Emit Finch, d'une voix faible.

Finch se redressa mais eu un rictus de douleur. Reese s'empressa de placer une main dans son dos et l'aida à s'asseoir. L'informaticien se mit debout et boitilla plus fortement, sortant de la pièce. Reese eu un mauvais pressentiment et se leva. Il se pinça les lèvres, Finch lui avait quand même mit un coup bien placé et il se força à avoir une démarche neutre. Il se dirigea là ou il l'avait entendu partir et le trouva agrippé au lavabo dans la salle de bain, une serviette humide sur son cou, la respiration saccadée. Alarmé, il se rapprocha de lui mais Finch leva une main en sa direction pour le stopper. Reese fut choqué.

 _-Finch… Laissez-moi-vous aider._

 _-Non Mr Reese, ca ira._

 _-Non, je ne crois pas. C'est de ma faute si vous avez mal._

 _-Non. C'étaient peut être vos mains mais ce n'était pas vraiment vous._

Finch ferma les yeux et soupira.

- _Physiquement c'est moi._ Se borna Reese. _Laissez-moi assumer le rôle de l'infirmier pour une fois Finch._

 _-John. Je ne remets pas en doute vos compétences, mais je ne veux pas que vous me touchez._

 _-Je ne vous ferai pas de mal et vous le savez autant que moi Harold._

Finch rouvrit les yeux et tressaillit légèrement. Reese ne voyant aucune réponse de sa part, entama un pas vers lui.

- _Arrêtez-vous._

- _Finch, s'il vous plaît. Je veux me faire pardonner._

 _-Vous l'êtes John, je ne vais pas vous en vouloir pour ça._

 _-Harold, je vous en prie._

Finch eu un frisson, Reese était en train de le supplier, ce qui n'était pas dans la nature de l'agent. Il souffla longuement et repassa la serviette sous de l'eau chaude avant de la remettre en place. John le regarda faire, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de rester sur place. Il jeta un œil au placard de pharmacie et se dirigea vers lui, Finch capta le mouvement et suivit du regard les gestes de John dans le miroir. Reese pivota et Finch le vit se rapprocher de lui. Il savait que l'agent était têtu alors il préféra ne pas retenter de le repousser. Reese attrapa la serviette et la lui retira délicatement, dévoilant la cicatrice. Finch déglutit, c'était la première fois que John la voyait, il l'avait toujours caché. Il entendit Reese déboucher un tube et sentit une noisette de crème froide se poser sur sa peau chaude.

- _Oh._

Reese referma le tube et le posa sur le lavabo. Finch sentit ses mains se poser sur sa nuque et se raidit.

 _-Détendez- vous …_ Le supplia John.

Reese commença par étaler la pommade. Finch sentit tout son corps prit de tremblements. Des mains si douces, si chaudes, qui glissaient tendrement sur son cou, lui faisait de l'effet. Reese le massait dignement bien et il se surprit à se laisser aller et se détendre, faisant confiance à celui-ci. Il lâcha un petit soupir, sentant les bénéfices de ce petit massage improvisé. Reese étala bien le produit, s'assurant d'en mettre suffisamment, pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Pour lui c'était un vrai challenge. Il touchait son patron et appréciait ça, il avait envie de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur cette peau dévoilée, mais il se retint.

Finalement il se lava les mains et Finch lui adressa un faible merci, presqu'inaudible. Reese lui tendit des analgésiques qu'il avait prit aussi et Finch le regarda un instant dans les yeux, troublé. Il les prit et en avala un comprimé avec un verre d'eau.

- _Finch ?_

 _-Oui Mr Reese ?_

Reese fit la moue.

- _Prenez le lit, c'est mieux pour vous._

 _-John, c'est vous qui avez absolument besoin de repos._

 _-Je sais Finch, mais moi je peux dormir dans le canapé sans souffrir, pas vous._

Finch était décontenancé. Reese insistait pour son bien être.

- _Mais John, si vous avez de nouveau un cauchemar…_ Commença Finch.

 _-Oui ?_

 _-SI j'essaye de vous réveiller…_

Reese comprit où il voulait en venir. S'il dormait dans le canapé et que cela recommençait, il allait sauter une fois de plus sans doute sur Finch et il allait se retrouver sur le sol, ce qui était très dangereux si on prenait en compte la présence de la table basse.

- _Alors il ne reste qu'une solution._

 _-Et laquelle ?_ Emit Finch, perplexe et perdu.

- _On partage._

Finch ouvrit grand la bouche.

 _-Je ne …_

 _-Finch, vous êtes gagnant là-dessus. Vous serez sûr que je me repose, vous pourrez me surveiller même si vous dormez. En plus vous vous serez plus confortablement installé._ Argumenta John, ayant placé ses mains sur les bras de Finch.

- _Vous gagnez aussi dans un autre sens Mr Reese._ Tenta Finch.

Reese eu un petit rire.

- _Très bien, nous avons ce que nous voulons, l'un pour l'autre. Cela vous gêne-t-il ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas Mr Reese._

 _-Je me ferais tout petit, vous pourrez prendre toute la place que vous voulez._ Taquina Reese.

Finch lui offrit un léger sourire, ravi de retrouver l'agent qu'il connaissait.

- _Très bien._ Capitula-t-il.

Reese hocha la tête et laissa son patron passer devant lui. Il eu un air triste en le voyant marcher difficilement et se tenir au mur d'une main pour avancer. Il avait bien fait d'insister pour que Finch dorme sur un matelas plutôt que sur de la mousse rembourrée. Finch s'installa d'un côté et Reese en fit de même. Une fois allongé, Finch soupira et Reese le voyant à moitié endormi ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de remontrer la couette sur lui. Reese ne tarda pas non plus à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, la présence de Finch changeait tout, l'apaisait.

 _ **A suivre ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir ! Il est temps que je vous poste la suite, qui est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère ne pas en choquer certains ou certaines !**_

 _ **Remerciements à Rochelle17, Isatis2013, Jade181184, Coljayjay et Naerii ( Ravie de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à penser à une suite Rinch pour cet épisode !)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :-)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Découvertes et aveux**

Le lendemain matin, Finch se réveilla et mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas chez lui. Encore confus, il tenta un mouvement mais son dos le rappela à l'ordre. Il grinça des dents et tourna la tête du mieux qu'il le put. Reese n'était plus dans le lit et il put capter du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Dans un sens cela le rassurait de savoir que Reese s'était déjà levé et qu'il était occupé. Il n'aurait pas aimé montrer sa faiblesse à celui-ci, hier il en avait déjà beaucoup trop montré. Il se redressa doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit, faisant quelques légers étirements. Il avait beaucoup moins mal à sa nuque en tout cas.

Il se leva précautionnement et alla dans la salle de bain attenante pour se rafraîchir. Il alla rejoindre Reese quelques minutes plus tard et le trouva devant les fourneaux, faisant cuire quelque chose. Il devina vite à l'odeur de quoi il s'agissait.

 _-Bonjour Finch, bien dormi ?_

 _-Bonjour Mr Reese. Oui merci et vous ?_

 _-Très bien._

Reese se tourna et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ce qui déstabilisa l'informaticien.

 _-Asseyez-vous c'est bientôt prêt._

Finch préféra prendre place pour se donner contenance, John le perturbait ce matin. Il était si souriant, si heureux, à l'aise contrairement à hier soir où il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Finch jugea que le changement s'était fait trop rapidement, pire, Reese faisait comme si rien n'était arrivé. L'ex-agent lui servit deux pancakes et lui présenta un thé sencha brûlant. Finch arqua un sourcil.

- _Monsieur est servi._ Fit Reese.

- _Je … merci John._ Balbutia Finch, peu habitué à se faire servir comme ça. Reese prit place en face de lui avec le même plat, mais accompagné d'un café. Finch étala de la confiture sur ses minuscules et épaisses crêpes et mordit aussitôt dedans.

 _-Ils sont réussis._ Remarqua-t-il.

- _Je peux vous en faire tous les jours si vous voulez._ Plaisanta John.

- _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Mr Reese. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses._

Reese resta perplexe. Il continua d'observer Finch manger avec appétit sa préparation. Il sourit et tendit une serviette dans sa direction. Finch lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

 _-Vous avez une trace de confiture._ Se moqua-t-il.

Finch rougit, attrapa le papier et s'essuya.

 _-Je constate que vous êtes en forme Mr Reese._

 _-Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?_

Cette fois-ci Finch lui lança un regard incrédule.

- _John, vous avez conscience que vous auriez pu … ne pas survivre ?_

 _-Je le sais Finch. Mais je suis vivant. Je préfère profiter de l'instant présent maintenant que le passé m'a lâché._

Finch pensa un instant que Reese plaisantait une fois de plus mais il vit bien qu'il était sérieux. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il entendait pas « profiter de l'instant présent », mais préféra se garder la question pour lui-même et la rajouter à sa liste de nombreuses questions.

Le téléphone de Finch sonna. John soupira. L'informaticien alla le chercher et répondit.

- _Hey Finch !_

 _-Bonjour Inspecteur Fusco._

 _-Je ne vous réveille pas au moins ?_

 _-Non, pas du tout._ Fit Finch, il était tout de même dix heures passés.

 _-Ca me rassure alors ! Alors nous avons neutralisé le dispositif que John portait hier. Il était très sophistiqué d'après les experts. Ils nous ont dit qu'a moins de connaître le code de déverrouillage du portable, il était impossible de s'en sortir._

 _-J'avais le code inspecteur._

 _-Je n'ose même pas vous demander comment vous l'avez eu._

 _-Je ne crains en effet que vous ne comprendriez pas._

 _-Mouais ! Comment va John ?_

 _-Il va bien Inspecteur._

 _-Bonjour Lionel !_ Retentit la voix de John. Finch mit son portable sur le haut parleur.

 _-Ah superman est vivant ! Comment tu vas mon pote ?_

 _-En forme, prêt à reprendre du service._

 _-Mr Reese ! Du repos ne vous fera pas de mal !_

 _-Ahaha_ Fit Fusco.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire Inspecteur ?_

 _-Si vous voulez vraiment qu'il ne bouge pas, songez plutôt à l'attacher !_

 _-Pas faux_ Admit Reese. Finch lui lança un regard assassin.

- _Par contre, l'autre bombe qui a explosé, c'était celle de Snow, John ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de New-Yorkais se promènent avec une bombe …_

 _-Bien vu John. Par contre il n'était pas seul dans la voiture._

 _-Pardon ?_ Demanda Finch, interpellé.

- _Il y avait un autre corps. Celui d'une femme, on a envoyé son ADN au labo et ils ont déjà son identité._

 _-Qui est-ce ?_ Demanda Reese, nerveux.

- _Une certaine Kara McGenea._

 _-Nous ne la connaissons pas_ Fit Finch, ce nom lui disant absolument rien. Il se tourna vers Reese et le vit tendu.

- _Si, vous savez qui c'est Finch._ Fit Reese.

 _-Et ?_

 _-C'est Stanton. C'est son vrai nom. Stanton était son alias._

Finch comprit alors et bizarrement cela le soulagea de savoir qu'elle ne s'en prendrait plus à son agent.

- _Cette folle qui s'en est prit à John ?!_ S'exclama Fusco.

- _Exactement Inspecteur._ Confirma Finch.

 _-Bon, je crois que John va être tranquille pour un moment alors._ Jugea Lionel.

- _Je préfère aussi._ Commenta Finch. _Merci d'avoir prit de ses nouvelles._

 _\- De rien, je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre de savoir s'il allait bien !_

Finch eu un faible sourire, comprenant que Fusco s'était autant inquiété que Carter.

- _Je vous laisse inspecteur, je suppose que vous devez avoir du travail._

 _-Ca va pour le moment mais comme on le dit, la journée n'est pas terminée ! Bref à plus !_

Finch raccrocha et observa John. Reese avait perdu son sourire, cet état d'esprit calme et était nerveux. Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour le faire changer d'humeur.

De son côté, Reese se sentait à la fois soulagé mais contrarié. Certes savoir que Kara était morte ne changeait rien pour lui. Ce qui le frappait c'était surtout le fait qu'il l'ait anticipé de par son rêve. Il secoua la tête et retourna à son café. Si Finch savait vraiment le contenu et l'histoire entière de son rêve, il n'en reviendrait pas …

 _Début du rêve :_

 _Il était furieux. Jamais il n'aurait dû lui faire confiance. Malgré toutes les années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à se côtoyer, à se connaître et à se respecter, elle venait de faire quelque chose d'improbable. Il marcha à grandes enjambées, le cœur serré. Il avait été voir comment Finch allait et il avait été chamboulé de le retrouver dans un état pareil._

 _Parcourant les rues de la ville animée, il remonta l'avenue et entra dans un des nombreux hôtels. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur et monta les dix étages, envahi d'une haine puissante. Il arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit violement avant de la claquer. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et vit Kara._

 _Il avança vers elle, bousculant au passage les fauteuils et dégageant la table basse, qui alla se fracasser dans un vacarme assourdissant._

 _-Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?! Hurla-t-il._

 _Elle se leva du fauteuil ou elle était et sourit. Reese était juste devant elle, essoufflé, rouge._

 _-Parce que tu ne mérites pas de l'avoir._

 _-T'es qui pour te permettre de décider de ma vie ?_

 _-Juste une ancienne coéquipière._

 _-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi, en plus de t'en prendre à moi, tu dois t'en prendre à mon patron._

 _Il lui lança un regard assassin. Elle s'en amusa._

 _-Il t'aime, j'ai vu comment il te regardait. J'en ai profité pour lui demander._

 _-Je ne te pardonnerai pas pour ça, jamais. Cracha-t-il._

 _-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en sortira vu qu'il est tellement faible…_

 _-Je ne te permets pas ! Tu ne le connais pas !_

 _-Je lui ai brisé les tiges métalliques dans son cou, tu crois encore aux espoirs ?_

 _John souffla longuement, baissa le regard. Puis il releva la tête, dévisageant la femme. Prit d'une pulsion, il l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et la poussa sur le lit. Il monta dessus et la coinça sous son poids. Il la secoua vulgairement._

 _\- T'es qu'une garce, j'avais confiance en toi et tu m'as trahi._

 _Il la lâcha et plaça ses mains sur le cou, exerçant une pression. Kara se mit à gémir et empoigna les poignets de Reese._

 _-Je savais que tu allais t'en prendre à lui. J'aurai dû te tuer bien plus tôt._

 _-T'aura plus personne qui te connaîtra vraiment, toi et tous tes sombres secrets. Réussi à articuler Stanton._

 _-SI j'aurai quelqu'un et j'aime cette personne. Mais il se trouve que tu as failli la tuer, ce dont je ne supporte pas._

 _Il serra de plus en plus le cou, Kara commença à virer au rouge et à s'agiter._

 _-Ce qui est des secrets, je ne t'ai jamais dis la vérité, tu étais naïve. Secrets ou passé, je m'en fiche, cet homme m'a accepté comme je suis. C'est lui que j'aime._

 _Il était au maximum de sa force et sentit le cou de Kara craquer._

 _Fin du rêve._

Dans son propre rêve, il l'avait tué. Parce qu'elle avait touché à un des cheveux de l'informaticien. Il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à lui, qu'on lui fasse mal, qu'on le martyrise, qu'on le perturbe, qu'on le force à faire des choses. Il osa un regard en direction de Finch, tout en sirotant sa boisson, à présent refroidie.

 _-Ca ne va pas Mr Reese ?_

Il lui offrit un minuscule sourire triste.

- _Ca va Finch._

 _-Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez John._

 _-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?_ Taquina doucement l'ex-agent.

- _Vous n'avez pas votre comportement normal._

 _-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là Finch ?_

 _-L'homme au costume, tout simplement._

Reese eu un petit rire.

- _Je vois._

Finch se pinça les lèvres discrètement. Il avait pensé à autre chose et avait failli le dire, mais il s'était reprit de justesse.

- _Nous devrions aller voir Bear, vous lui manquez._ Proposa Finch, une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur petit déjeuner.

- _Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?_

 _-Il vous a attendu tous les jours._

Reese sourit et suivit Finch. Il prit le volant et les amena proche de leur base. Ils gravirent les marches et ils purent entendre de l'agitation venant du bureau.

 _-Bear a reconnu vos pas Mr Reese._

- _Tout comme moi, je reconnais sa fougue._

Reese n'avait pas tort. Une fois que Finch eu ouvert la grille, Bear sauta sur lui et lui lécha le visage, heureux de retrouver son deuxième maître qui lui avait manqué. Reese caressa le malinois, lui chuchota des mots de réconfort et en profita pour jouer avec lui quelques minutes. Il alla rejoindre Finch ensuite et fut surprit de voir un de ses costumes dans le panier du chien. Il le détailla et Finch vit qu'il l'avait remarqué.

 _-Une manière de le réconforter._ Expliqua l'informaticien, avant de reprendre en main son clavier.

Reese hocha la tête, rapprocha une chaise à côté de Finch et s'y installa. Bear vint poser sa petite tête sur sa cuisse, voulant en profiter. Reese lui gratta affectueusement la tête. Mais l'ex-agent pensait à quelque chose, à celui qui était tout son centre d'attention : Harold Finch.

Il l'observa taper des lignes de codes sur son programme, illisibles à ses yeux. Cette aisance qu'il avait de pouvoir trouver n'importe quelle lettre, n'importe quel caractère sur le clavier sans le regarder. Des années d'expériences avaient mené à cette situation. Il laissa son regard glisser sur ces mains, cette peau qu'il rêvait de toucher plus longtemps, ces doigts si agiles et souples, des mains douces comme il le savait si bien. Ses yeux montèrent, jusqu'au cou de celui-ci. Il avait eu l'occasion hier de découvrir cette trace blanche qui caractérisait tant la souffrance et le passé de son patron. Il l'avait même touchée. Il avait senti l'aspect irrégulier de la cicatrice sous ses doigts fins, mais pas seulement. Il avait également pu ressentir la raideur du cou,avait presque senti ces tiges qui permettaient le maintien, mais il n'y avait pas prêté d'importance.

Au contraire, à cet instant là, il avait senti l'informaticien se relaxer sous ses mains, senti la pression diminuer, senti son soulagement. Et ce petit remerciement gêné qu'il lui avait adressé par la suite lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Rare étaient les fois où Finch pouvait dire ce mot.

Il dévia le regard de la nuque et monta vers la tête. Il éprouvait toujours une envie de déposer un baiser sur ces joues si attirantes. Finch avait beau faire son âge, il était attiré par lui. Ces lunettes ne lui donnaient pas une impression de froideur, mais plutôt un petit charme qui collait bien au personnage de Finch. Il avait tant rêvé de les lui retirer et de pouvoir passer ses mains dans les cheveux poivres-sels qui le narguaient. Ces cheveux si bien coupés et arrangés, avec une pointe de gel, il en était certain, il voulait les désordonner.

Et ces lèvres. Il voulait en connaître le goût. L'embrasser avec passion. Il soupira et secoua la tête, se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais tout ça. Il chercha quelque chose à faire et trouva assez rapidement.

 _-Je vois que sans moi, les livres finissent par s'entasser._ Remarqua Reese.

Finch pivota son fauteuil, suivit le regard de son associé et il comprit en voyant tous les livres disposés sur le chariot.

- _Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de les ranger Mr Reese._

 _-Trop de travail ?_ Ricana l'ex-agent.

Mais Reese regretta aussitôt sa question en voyant le regard de Finch devenir triste. Il pencha la tête, surprit.

 _-Finch ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

- _Rien Mr Reese, rien._ Répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre positon devant ses écrans, Reese se leva et tourna le siège, posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha vers Finch. L'informaticien se tendit et déglutit.

- _Quelque chose vous contrarie Harold._

Finch ferma les yeux et soupira. Il détestait quand John usait de son prénom pour le faire parler. Parce que cela lui semblait si intime et personnel. A chaque fois que Reese prononçait ces six lettres, il sentait un frisson le parcourir. Son prénom était prononcé avec une telle sensualité qu'il se sentait à tous les coups faiblir.

- _Je vous assure que ce n'est rien._ Articula-t-il péniblement, rouvrant les yeux pour faire face à ces yeux bleus intenses qui lui faisaient face.

Reese le dévisageait et il se sentait vraiment petit. S'il pouvait glisser de son fauteuil et se faufiler, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, mais ce serait être lâche.

- _Je ne vous crois pas. Je sais que vous mentez._

 _-Non je ne mens pas._

 _-Finch._

Finch fuya son regard.

- _D'accord. Vous ne mentez pas, vous vous protégez comme souvent._

Finch n'appréciait pas du tout cette situation. Reese était en train de dire la vérité et il espérait qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de celui-ci. Reese ne voyant aucune réponse de sa part, continua sur sa lancée.

- _Si j'étais à votre place, je dirais que vous vous êtes inquiété._

Finch tourna vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il tenta un mouvement de jambes pour faire reculer son siège, mais Reese anticipa.

- _J'ai raison là-dessus, vous vous trahissez même si vous êtes silencieux._

 _-Mr Reese, je vous en prie, arrêtez._

Il était terriblement mal à l'aise. L'air chaud du souffle de Reese qui venait caresser son visage, la proximité, les mains de l'agent n'étaient pas si loin des siennes.

- _Vous étiez perturbé par le fait que j'avais disparu. Vous avez paniqué. Vous avez cherché immédiatement un moyen de me sortir de là quand vous avez su._

 _-C'est mon travail._

 _-Non Finch, c'est bien plus que ça._

 _-Mr Reese, je ne vous considère pas comme un employé ordinaire, vous êtes aussi un bon ami._

Reese sourit. Finch avait au moins avoué une chose.

- _J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça._

Finch lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- _Qu'avez-vous ressenti quand vous étiez en train de me désamorcer ? Aviez-vous peur pour quelle raison ?_

Finch imprima les questions dans son cerveau. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait éprouvé la veille. Il avait été paniqué à l'idée de perdre son partenaire, le seul et le meilleur qu'il avait eu. Mais pas seulement, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir, parce qu'il avait des sentiments envers lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était venu. Si Reese devait mourir alors lui aussi était prêt à y laisser sa vie. La perception de vivre sans Reese lui avait été inconcevable. Mais il avait réussi à le sauver et il en était heureux, même s'il ne le démontrait pas.

- _Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez Finch en tout cas, mais j'ai un avis sur vos pensées._

Finch sorti de ses réflexions et vit Reese se pencher encore plus sur lui. La première chose qu'il peut sentir fut les lèvres de John. Ensuite les mains de celui-ci remontèrent le long de ses bras avant de prendre son visage en coupe. Son cœur rata un battement et il ferma les yeux. Reese approfondi son baiser et fut surprit de voir son patron lui répondre. Il sentit une chaleur monter en lui et prit beaucoup de plaisir à aller à la recherche de contacts. Il put entendre Finch gémir et il en fut plus que satisfait. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux poivres-sels de celui-ci, pouvant les décoiffer comme il avait souhaité le faire de si nombreuses fois.

Il passa un bras derrière le dos de l'informaticien et l'aida à se lever. Finch le laissa faire et osa enfin poser ses mains sur le torse de l'ex-militaire. Reese mit fin au baiser pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles. Finch baissa le regard honteux et se détacha de lui. Reese pu y lire une sorte de détresse dans son regard et ravala sa salive.

 _-Je … Je …_

 _-Finch …_

Finch grimaça et fit le tour du bureau avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Reese resta sur place, le regard dans le vide. Il se frappa mentalement. Finch ne pouvait que réagir comme ça, mais il avait besoin d'explications. Parce que Finch avait accepté ce baiser, il l'avait senti dans son étreinte une sorte d'envie refoulée. Alors il décida de l'attendre, Finch ne pourrait pas échapper à ces questions.

Finch de son côté, était devant le lavabo. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir un instant puis il retira ses lunettes et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il se maudissait pour s'être laissé aller aussi facilement. Mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il désirait de se rapprocher de son agent. Sauf que Reese avait fait le premier pas. Il cligna des yeux bêtement et comprit alors. Depuis le début, il était la raison de la joie de Reese et il n'avait rien vu pendant tout ce temps. Il lâcha un petit rire, réalisant la stupidité de la situation. Ils menaient le jeu du chat et de la souris depuis quelques semaines sans le vouloir.

Il baissa la tête et souffla longuement. Ce baiser l'avait retourné, son corps avait réagit en réponse. Il n'était pas étonné, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus embrassé personne, il se demanda même un instant s'il avait déjà eu un aussi beau baiser. Il se pensait rouillé avec l'âge et ses blessures, il avait bien vite remarqué que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mais il sentait que tout ce temps sans relation lui pesait sur les épaules. Il avait été habitué à sa solitude, mais la présence de Reese avait tout changé. Il appréciait sa compagnie tout simplement. Il écouta d'une oreille attentive afin de savoir si Reese était toujours là et ce fut le cas lorsqu'il entendit le chariot de livres rouler dans les rayonnages.

Il boutonna sa veste, voulant cacher quelque peu la réaction qu'il avait eue et qui l'avait forcé à se cacher. Il soupira et se redressa. Il était déterminé maintenant. Reese venait de lui donner une chance, il se devait de la saisir. Il en avait assez de souffrir. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea parmi les rayons de la bibliothèque en boitant. Il trouva sans peine son employé et hâta le pas vers lui. Reese eu tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur, prit dans un baiser étourdissant. Finch avait prit l'avantage sur lui et cela le surprenait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que celui-ci était capable de tant de démonstration. Une fois de plus, il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, elles étaient souvent trompeuses avec Finch.

Finch passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Reese, s'amusant à retirer tout le gel dont Reese avait la manie de mettre en assez grosse quantité. Avide de contact, Finch s'était rapproché de lui, se retrouvant collé serré. Reese comprit alors pourquoi il avait prit la fuite et manqua de rire. Finch se stoppa dans ses mouvements, incrédule.

- _Il ne faut pas vous cacher avec moi._

 _-Oh…Taisez-vous à présent._ Ordonna Finch.

- _Bien patron._ Ricana Reese avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de l'homme à lunettes. Cette fois-ci, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient.

Reese déboutonna la veste de Finch et la laissa glisser sur le sol. Finch en fit de même et fit sauter tous les boutons de la chemise de son agent. Il gémit lorsque Reese glissa ses mains sur sa taille et fit quelques mouvements circulaires dans son dos, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. La chemise blanche alla rejoindre la veste. Reese se décolla du mur et coinça Finch de l'autre côté. Finch lâcha un petit rire, Reese continua son exploration et retira le gilet de costume, puis déboutonna la chemise de celui-ci, l'ouvrant seulement. Finch passa une main dans le cou de Reese et l'attira encore plus à lui.

- _John …_ Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Reese le vit rougir et il sourit, avant d'empoigner les fesses de l'informaticien et de le caler sur son bassin. Finch haleta.

- _Nous devrions …aller dans un endroit plus adéquat._

 _-A vos ordres._

Reese garda une main sous le postérieur de celui-ci, l'autre au niveau du dos et reprit son baiser, tout en se dirigeant vers la petite pièce à l'écart qui était constituée d'un lit. Il arriva au pied de celui-ci et allongea Finch dessus avant de monter à genoux sur le matelas. Il alla déposer une multitude de baisers au creux du cou de celui-ci, sur les joues, parfois à proximité de ses lèvres. Reese décida d'aller plus loin et frotta doucement le bassin contre celui de Finch. L'informaticien en eu la respiration coupée.

 _-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir ça Finch ?_

Finch souffla d'exaspération.

 _-Je le veux. Je vous …voulais depuis longtemps._ Fit Finch, rougissant violement.

 _-Tout comme moi._ Admit Reese au passage avant de reprendre sa délicieuse torture.

Le reste de la journée fut riche en surprises pour les deux hommes. Ils purent découvrir les sentiments de l'autre à tour de rôle et ils en avaient profité pour comprendre depuis quand cela avait commencé. Sans surprise, depuis l'enlèvement de Root, chacun avait commencé à comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments envers l'autre. Finch avait confié être toujours heureux quand il voyait Reese venir le matin avec un petit déjeuner copieux, que cela lui avait toujours mit du baume au cœur et que ce serait toujours le cas par la suite. Ils avaient prit la décision de désormais partager du temps ensemble, chacun avait souffert dans le passé et ils comptaient bien vivre heureux à présent. Cachés aux yeux de tous, loin de tous les problèmes et des remarques, ils allaient profiter de leur vie privée à présent, et partager bien plus que de l'amitié : un amour infini, sincère et tant souhaité.

… _ **FIN…**_


End file.
